


Solo una cosa in testa

by vannagio



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannagio/pseuds/vannagio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch andò a sedersi accanto a Effie. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, la baciò sulla guancia e poi le sussurrò all’orecchio: «Raccontami della tua prima parrucca».<br/>Effie lo allontanò schifata. «Potresti almeno lavarti i denti prima di fare queste cose? Il tuo alito puzza di alcool. E poi quella della mia prima parrucca è una storia molto molto molto lunga, ti annoieresti».<br/>Haymitch allargò le braccia. «In tv non fanno un cazzo, l’alcool è finito, e tu devi aspettare che quei cosi sulla testa facciano effetto. Ciò vuol dire che di scopare non se ne parla neanche. Qualcosa dovremmo pur fare, no? Sputa il rospo, dolcezza».<br/>Doveva essere davvero ubriaco per chiederle una cosa del genere.<br/>«Sei un essere disgustoso, Haymitch. Voi del distretto dodici non vi smentite mai». Effie mise da parte la rivista e sbuffò. «Va bene, se proprio insisti…».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo una cosa in testa

  
  
  
Mai una volta che trasmettessero un cazzo di programma decente, solo merda di Real Time o al massimo un film che avevano mandato in onda già un milione di volte. Tanto valeva venderla la cazzo di televisione, anche perché non è che lui la guardasse spesso.  
Haymitch spense la tv con una bestemmia. Si attaccò alla fiaschetta, non ne cavò altro che poche gocce di liquore e per la frustrazione la lanciò contro il dannato inutile arnese. Mancò il bersaglio di parecchio (cazzo, era già così ubriaco?) e colpì un vaso producendo un chiasso infernale. O forse era colpa dell’emicrania se il rumore sembrava così amplificato?  
«Haymitch Abernathy, si può sapere che cosa stai combinando?».  
No, l’emicrania non c’entrava un cazzo.  
Effie gli comparve davanti con i bigodini in testa, i pugni puntellati sui fianchi, avvolta nella vestaglia di seta Non Ti Scordar Di Me (gliel’aveva regala lui, in uno slancio di romanticismo, per il suo compleanno… con un mese di ritardo) e ai piedi un paio di pantofole da camera coordinate.  
«Allora?».  
«Niente, dolcezza. Mi è caduta la fiaschetta a terra».  
Effie inarcò un sopracciglio. «A tre metri dalla poltrona sulla quale sei seduto? Per di più urtando il vaso di mia madre?».  
Haymitch si strinse nelle spalle. «Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Son cose che capitano».  
«Sei un uomo impossibile, Haymitch!».  
«E tu sei una donna tremenda, zucchero».  
Con uno sbuffo stizzito, Effie si chinò per prendere una rivista dal mobiletto della tv. Haymitch ne approfittò per dare una sbirciatina a quella parte di lei che più lo attizzava. Quando Effie si sedette sul divano accavallando le gambe, la vestaglia si aprì leggermente scoprendo una considerevole porzione di coscia. Haymitch dovette convenire con se stesso che il culo non era l’unica parte anatomica di Effie che adorava.  
A quel punto la voglia di scopare era alle stelle, ma i bigodini sulla testa di Effie significavano solo una cosa: in bianco per almeno mezza giornata. Niente tv, niente alcool, niente sesso. Haytmich si chiese come avrebbe fatto a non impazzire.  
«Certo che la cura dei capelli è proprio una grande grande scocciatura», disse Effie, sfogliando meccanicamente la rivista di moda. «Se ne va un’intera giornata e non si può far altro che aspettare, tra un trattamento e l’altro. È proprio vero quel che si dice: per essere belle bisogna soffrire».  
«E per ubriacarsi bisogna bere, dolcezza. Hai qualcosa di alcolico qui?».  
Effie ignorò la sua domanda. «Un po’ mi manca la moda delle parrucche, sai? Era tutto più facile. Si perdeva giusto il tempo di scegliere quale indossare…».  
«Nel tuo caso si trattava di ore, zucchero».  
«Però ero sempre puntuale, a differenza tua che non sprecavi neanche cinque minuti per renderti presentabile!».  
«Touché». Haymitch sorrise. Ci sarebbe voluto un bicchiere di liquore su quel touché, peccato che se lo fosse scolato tutto. «A me non sono mai piaciute le tue parrucche, invece. Non ho mai capito questa tua fissazione».  
«Oh, Haymitch!». Effie alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Andavano molto di moda a Capitol, lo sai benissimo. C’eri anche tu».  
«Veronica Martell non le usava, però».  
Effie tornò a sfogliare la rivista. Haymitch ebbe l’impressione che volesse nascondergli qualcosa.  
«È davvero davvero davvero scortese da parte tua tirare in ballo quell’orribile donna. Sai bene quanto poco io la sopporti».  
Eh, già. Stava proprio divagando.  
Haymitch andò a sedersi accanto a Effie. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, la baciò sulla guancia e poi le sussurrò all’orecchio: «Raccontami della tua prima parrucca».  
Effie lo allontanò schifata. «Potresti almeno lavarti i denti prima di fare queste cose? Il tuo alito puzza di alcool. E poi quella della mia prima parrucca è una storia molto molto molto lunga, ti annoieresti».  
Haymitch allargò le braccia. «In tv non fanno un cazzo, l’alcool è finito, e tu devi aspettare che quei cosi sulla testa facciano effetto. Ciò vuol dire che di scopare non se ne parla neanche. Qualcosa dovremmo pur fare, no? Sputa il rospo, dolcezza».  
Doveva essere davvero ubriaco per chiederle una cosa del genere.  
«Sei un essere disgustoso, Haymitch. Voi del distretto dodici non vi smentite mai». Effie mise da parte la rivista e sbuffò. «Va bene, se proprio insisti…».

  
***

  
Sotto l’insegna luminosa del negozio (“Solo una cosa in testa”) lampeggiavano scritte ammiccanti (“Ti raserò l’aiuola”, “Tratto ogni tipo di pelo”, “Ti concerò per le feste”) che si alternavano a un ritmo di cinque, sei secondi ciascuno. Effie, ferma sull’altro lato della strada, le fissava con espressione contrita. Tentava di auto-convincersi che no, seguire il consiglio di Lucretia (“Alcide è particolarmente dotato: provato una volta, non se ne può fare più a meno. Fidati di una che ha visto molti più Hunger Games di te!”), contornato da una strizzatina d’occhio molto maliziosa, non significava tradire la sua parrucchiera di fiducia che per anni e anni e anni aveva curato i suoi capelli con devozione e amore. No, per niente.  
Allora perché si sentiva tanto tanto tanto in colpa?  
Effie inspirò profondamente per farsi coraggio, poi attraversò la strada come un condannato a morte costretto a mangiare i Morsi Della Notte. Una parte della sua mente, quella spensierata e perennemente ottimista, registrò il ticchettio leggero che i nuovissimi sandali Elettra Ray rosa fenicottero producevano sul pregiatissimo marmo che lastricava le strade principali di Capitol. Il pensiero che il giorno dopo Veronica Martell li avrebbe visti (perché lei vedeva tutto) e sarebbe morta d’invidia (anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno minacciandola di gettarla nell’Arena) calmò la parte della mente di Effie che era preoccupata per le sorti dei suoi capelli.  
Il suo ingresso non venne accompagnato dal solito _trillilin_ stridulo, ma dal suono voluttuoso e conturbante di un’arpa. _Che idea davvero davvero carina e originale!_ , pensò. Il negozio era avvolto da una luce soffusa, che lasciava vedere ben poco dell’ambiente circostante. Effie si chiese come avrebbe fatto tale Alcide ad acconciare i suoi capelli al buio. Forse aveva fatto un intervento Total Vision agli occhi per la visione notturna?  
«Benvenuta, signorina Trinket. Si accomodi pure sulla poltrona. Tra non molto sarò a sua completa disposizione», disse una voce, roca come le fusa di una tigre, calda come una tazza di cioccolata fondente e morbida come la pelliccia di uno zibellino.  
Effie si guardò intorno smarrita, cercando di distinguere qualcosa al buio. «Quale poltrona?».  
Un fascio di luce scese improvvisamente dal soffitto e illuminò una poltroncina di pelle nera, posta davanti a una toletta da parrucchiere, su un palchetto rialzato al centro della stanza. Quando il sandalo Elettra Ray rosa fenicottero del piede destro di Effie si posò sulla piattaforma, questa cominciò a sfavillare come puntellata da milioni di brillanti. Effie si sedette sulla poltrona, vide il suo riflesso incorniciato dalle lucette multicolori dello specchio, i brillantini che luccicavano intorno ai suoi piedi, ed ebbe l’emozionantissima impressione di trovarsi al centro del palco degli Hunger Games, con Caeser che la intervistava e il megaschermo che riproduceva a ripetizione diapositive del suo viso. Effie si adagiò meglio sulla pelle morbidissima dello schienale, chiuse gli occhi ed emise un sospiro di puro godimento: era proprio una bella bella bellissima sensazione.  
«Noto con piacere che la postazione è di suo gradimento», disse la voce.  
Due mani grandi e forti presero a massaggiarle le spalle. Effie aprì gli occhi di scatto e attraverso lo specchio si accorse che dietro di lei era comparso un uomo altissimo e dalle spalle così larghe, che la superficie riflettente non era in grado di contenerne il riflesso. Dell’uomo Effie riusciva a scorgere soltanto un sorrisetto da delinquente, un mento ricoperto da barbetta incolta e il torso nudo più muscoloso e tatuato che avesse mai visto. Un grosso serpente, dalle squame rosse e verdi, si attorcigliava intorno all'avambraccio, per poi salire sul bicipite (e che bicipite!), e infine arrivare alla spalla e sparire sulla schiena. Sull’altro bicipite, invece, era stato tatuato un lupo stilizzato che ululava alla luna. Effie doveva proprio chiedere a quell'uomo chi fosse l’artista, perché quei tatuaggi erano davvero davvero ben fatti e lei desiderava averne uno così bello da quando era solo una piccola piccola ragazzina.  
«Il mio nome è Alcide», disse il sorrisetto. «E da questo momento in poi ogni suo desiderio sarà un ordine per me».  
La poltroncina ruotò su se stessa ed Effie, presa alla sprovvista, strillò. Si ritrovò a tu per tu con due occhi dorati e selvaggi. Alcide aveva poggiato le mani sullo schienale della poltrona, ai lati della testa di Effie, e stava decisamente invadendo il suo spazio personale.  
«Allora? Con cosa vuole cominciare?».  
Effie si chiese per quale motivo lo stesse chiedendo a lei, dal momento che il parrucchiere era lui. Inoltre, quando aveva preso appuntamento al telefonato, era stata molto molto chiara: tinta e taglio nuovi. Tuttavia pensò che sarebbe stato molto molto scortese farglielo notare, perciò si limitò a rispondere alla domanda.  
«Ehm». Effie si appiattì il più possibile contro lo schienale della poltrona, perché, oltre a intrappolarla con le braccia muscolose, Alcide sembrava deciso a spalmarsi addosso a lei. «Con la tinta?».  
«Ottimo». E disse _ottimo_ come se lei gli avesse proposto di legarlo alla testiera del letto con un paio di manette. «Quale colore?».  
Certo che era molto molto molto difficile esprimere frasi di senso compiuto, quando i loro nasi si sfioravano appena e lui la guardava come se stesse scartando una caramella molto gustosa.  
«Rosa fenicottero. Fashion Capitol sostiene che sarà la nuova tendenza della prossima stagione».

  
  
«Il tempo di posa è trascorso, ormai. Ha scelto il taglio che desidera?».  
Effie chiuse il catalogo delle acconciature che aveva sfogliato per ingannare l’attesa e lo porse ad Alcide. Aveva trovato il taglio di capelli davvero davvero perfetto per lei, avrebbe fatto un figurone ai prossimi e imminenti Hunger Games.  
«Pagina sessantasette», rispose con un sorriso sbagliante.  
«Allora possiamo risciacquare».  
Il sorrisetto di Alcide si fece ancora più malizioso del solito (cosa aveva da sorridere sempre?), la poltrona ruotò nuovamente su se stessa e si inclinò all’indietro, Effie strillò per la seconda volta.  
«Per favore, potrebbe avvertirmi prima di muovere questo coso? Non è per niente educato».  
«Si rilassi, Signorina Trinket. E mi dia del tu».  
La poltroncina era inclinata quasi a centottanta gradi, adesso. Da quella posizione, Alcide appariva ancora più imponente, con tutti quei muscoli e tutta quella pelle tatuata. Il viso si Effie si trovava all’altezza della patta dei suoi pantaloni, che non lasciavano nulla all’immaginazione tanto erano aderenti. E poi c’erano i numerosissimi tatuaggi che sparivano sotto la cinta e dai quali lei non riusciva a distogliere lo guardo. Si sentiva tanto tanto tanto a disagio e cominciava a pensare che Lucretia le avesse tirato uno brutto bruttissimo scherzo. Che donna orribile!  
Intanto Alcide aveva catturato il suo mento tra le dita e l’aveva invitata gentilmente a piegare il capo all’indietro. Aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua, le bagnò i capelli e prese a massaggiarle la cute per lavare via la tintura in eccesso.  
«Va bene così? È abbastanza…». Alcide si chinò su di lei, fin quando la barbetta incolta del mento non le solleticò l’orecchio. «…calda?».  
«La preferirei un filino più tiepida. Ho una cute molto sensibile, non vorrei che si scottasse», rispose Effie, cercando di non apparire turbata dall’assoluta mancanza di professionalità e bon ton del cosiddetto parrucchiere.  
Dopo lo sciacquo, fu la volta dello shampoo.  
Mentre Alcide trafficava con i flaconi dei prodotti per capelli, Effie si lasciò distrarre dai lineamenti del suo viso. Aveva il naso un po’ storto e gobbo, notò con stupore. Quel piccolo difettuccio non lo sfigurava affatto, ma (anzi!) lo rendeva ancora più sexy e gli conferiva un fascino selvaggio. Probabilmente Alcide ne era pienamente consapevole e quindi non era ricorso a un intervento di chirurgia estetica di proposito. Oppure (chissà!) se lo era rotto di sua spontanea volontà per ottenere quel particolare effetto. Non sarebbe stata una novità per la gente di Capitol. Lei stessa aveva pensato di farsi impiantare un neo appena sopra il labbro: era sicura che si sarebbe abbinato a meraviglia con il rossetto rosso amaranto Maybelline in Capitol City e la cipria bianco perla. Forse Alcide poteva suggerirle…  
«Cos’è questo odore?», chiese allarmata.  
Alcide le stava applicando lo shampoo, massaggiando con cura il cuoio capelluto, e lei si era lasciata distrarre da quelle coccole tanto tanto rilassanti. Nei massaggi era bravo, nulla da dire. Adesso Effie capiva perché Lucretia lo aveva soprannominato Alcide Dalle Dita D’Oro.  
«Rosmarino».  
«Cosa?».  
«L’odore che sente. È rosmarino».  
«Rosmarino?!».  
Effie scattò a sedere come un pupazzo a molla sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di Alcide. «Stai usando uno shampoo al rosmarino sui miei capelli?».  
Alcide annuì, esitante.  
Effie sgranò gli occhi, inorridita. «Dimmi che è uno scherzo di Lucretia, ti prego. Uno scherzo tanto tanto divertente, ma che è bello solo se dura poco. Sì, è sicuramente uno scherzo. Adesso mi dirai che lo shampoo contiene anche ortica, vero? Ah ah ah, guarda come rido!».  
Alcide prese il flacone, lesse l’etichetta, poi tornò a guardare Effie. «In effetti… sì».  
«TOGLIMELO SUBITO!».  
Alcide fece un salto indietro per lo spavento, e non si mosse più.  
Intuendo che non avrebbe ottenuto alcun aiuto da parte sua, Effie saltò giù dalla poltrona e si sciacquò da sola i capelli più in fretta che poté. Poi, con le ciocche gocciolanti e il trucco sciolto che colava sul colletto della camicetta di seta purissima verde Kelly, si piazzò di fronte ad Alcide e gli rivolse lo sguardo indignato che di solito dedicava a Haymitch, quando si presentava ubriaco fradicio a un evento importante.  
«Lo shampoo a base di rosmarino e ortica è stato pensato per capelli grassi, perché ha un effetto astringente. I miei capelli, invece, sono secchi e fragili, ragion per cui necessitano di essere idratati e coccolati da uno shampoo all’avena e all’olio di cocco. Senza contare che sono stati appena tinti, immagino che tu conosca la differenza tra capelli tinti e non, giusto?, e che quindi lo shampoo all’avena andrebbe combinato con un prodotto a base di aloe vera e propoli. Cosa che tu dovresti sapere, visto che ti fai chiamare parrucchiere. Sono tanto tanto delusa dalla tua negligenza, Alcide!».  
«Si-signorina Trinket, sono davvero dispiaciuto. La mia disattenzione è imperdonabile. Le farò uno sconto…».  
«Ci mancherebbe altro!».  
«…e le pagherò il conto della tintoria. Adesso però, la prego, torni a sedersi sulla poltrona. Così potrò terminare quello che ho cominciato, questa volta con lo shampoo giusto, e poi proseguire con il taglio. Non la deluderò più, mi creda».  
Alcide le porse una scatola di salviette imbevute, lei ne prese una e si tamponò il viso per ripulirlo dal trucco sciolto.  
«Lo spero proprio tanto, Alcide».

  
  
Effie stava morendo di vergogna, aveva le guance in fiamme.  
Alcide era incuneato tra le sue gambe divaricate (“perché in questo modo arrivo meglio alla frangia, si rilassi”), intento a ritoccare le ultime ciocche sul davanti, con il risultato che Effie aveva avuto per non meno di quindici minuti un invidiabile primo piano del tatuaggio sul pettorale sinistro. Si trattava di un nome di donna, Debbie. Pur di non pensare al pettorale guizzante che si trovava a un soffio dalla sua bocca, Effie si era figurata mille e uno scenari sull’identità della donna misteriosa e sul perché Alcide si fosse tatuato il suo nome all’altezza del cuore. La maggior parte di questi scenari si concludevano nello stesso identico modo: Effie consolava Alcide su un letto di petali di rose rosse.  
«Non male».  
«Come?».  
Alcide sorrise. «Credo di aver finito. Mi faccia solo…». Si inginocchiò davanti a lei, sempre incastrato tra le sue gambe (per fortuna quella mattina aveva deciso di indossare un paio di pantaloni verde Kelly da abbinare alla camicetta e alla cintura quasi-rosa-fenicottero!). La scrutò attentamente, facendole voltare il capo prima a destra e poi a sinistra, scostandole una ciocca ancora umida sulla fronte, sistemandone un’altra dietro l’orecchio, sfoltendo qua e là con la forbicine. «Sì, ho finito. Non ci resta che asciugare».  
Si rialzò con un movimento fluido e conturbante. Davanti agli occhi sgranati di Effie, scorse una carrellata di pelle, tatuaggi e muscoli che terminava con un paio di pantaloni a vita bassissima e che, ne era certa, lei non avrebbe dimenticato per molto molto molto tempo.  
L’aria calda del phon non faceva che aumentare lo stato di agitazione e accaloramento di Effie.  
Le dita di Alcide scorrevano tra le ciocche dei suoi capelli con fare pigro e seducente: a Effie tornavano in mente le carezze del mattino, quelle che due amanti si scambiano dopo una notte di passione. E poi, quando quelle dita tentatrici arrivavano alle punte, finivano con lo sfiorare l’epidermide dietro l’orecchio in un modo deliberatamente casuale, ma che di casuale non aveva nulla, e che le faceva venire tanti tanti brividini al basso ventre e la pelle d’oca sulla nuca. Come se non bastasse, ogni tanto Alcide le si strusciava addosso, da dietro, e le faceva appoggiare la testa sugli addominali. In questo modo, quando Effie guardava in sù, poteva bearsi di una vista magnifica e notare dettagli ai quali in precedenza non aveva fatto caso (per esempio, prima non si era proprio accorta che i capelli scuri di Alcide si arricciassero sulla nuca in modo tanto tanto sexy. E quello strano ideogramma intorno al capezzolo? Come aveva fatto a non vederlo?).  
«Allora, cosa ne pensa del risultato?». Effie tornò alla realtà e si rese conto che il ronzio del phon in sottofondo era cessato. Alcide si era inginocchiato accanto a lei e sorrideva in direzione dello specchio, con sguardo carico di aspettative. «Mi sembra che sia venuto bene, no?».  
Effie si girò verso lo specchio e…  
«OH MIO DIO!».  
Effie scattò in piedi e si avventò sullo specchio. Con il naso premuto contro il vetro, fissava inorridita lo scempio che quel… quel… quell’incompetente (era così sconvolta che non le veniva in mente un insulto più appropriato) aveva fatto dei suoi capelli.  
«Signorina Triket, cosa c’è che non va?».  
Effie si voltò verso di lui, che era caduto a sedere sul pavimento in reazione al suo urlo, e lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
«E hai il coraggio di chiederlo? Hai una vaga idea di che colore sia questo? Eh?», chiese lei indicandosi convulsamente i capelli.  
«Rosa fenicottero… no?».  
«NO!». Effie pestò il piede a terra. «Questo è rosa garofano! Avevo chiesto rosa fenicottero. Come hai fatto a sbagliare? Sono due colori completamente diversi!».  
«M-mi dispiace. Devo aver confuso i flacon…».  
«E poi si può sapere a cosa stavi pensando mentre mi tagliavi i capelli?». Effie si morse il labbro per non piangere. «A destra sono più corti, a sinistra sembrano smangiucchiati da un topo e la frangia è sbilenca. Questo non è il taglio che avevo chiesto!».  
Alcide sgranò gli occhi. «Sì, invece! Lei aveva detto pagina settantasette».  
«NO! No no no. Oh, no. Pagina. Sessanta. Sette. SESSANTA. Non settanta». Effie crollò in ginocchio, si prese il viso tra le mani e scoppiò in singhiozzi. «Sono rovinata. Sono assolutamente, irrimediabilmente rovinata. Non verrò promossa neanche quest’anno e sarà tutta tutta tutta colpa tua, Alcide».  
Si sentì avvolgere da due braccia robuste e calde.  
«Signorina Trinket, sono costernato. Mi dispiace tantissimo. La verità è che di solito non mi occupo di tinte e tagli. Le mie clienti abituali vengono qui per una sfoltatina ai capelli, una ritoccata alle punte, una messa in piega, o al massimo per un’acconciatura molto semplice».  
«Lucretia lo sapeva, e non mi ha avvisata. Lo ha fatto di proposito, si sente minacciata dalla mia giovane età e ricorre a simile mezzucci per intralciare la mia promettente carriera. Oh, ma gliela farò pagare, Alcide. Non so come, ma la pagherà molto molto molto cara».  
Alcide la strinse più forte e le accarezzò la schiena. «Se c’è qualcosa che posso fare…».  
Effie lo spinse via, con espressione orripilata. « No, grazie. Hai fatto anche troppo, Alcide. Anzi, se mi è concesso esprimere la mia modesta opinione, faresti meglio a cambiare mestiere. Questa non è proprio proprio la tua strada».

  
  
Effie si era chiusa in casa, al buio, da diverse ore, ormai.  
Aveva sprangato le finestre, perché non voleva rischiare che qualcuno la vedesse conciata in quel modo. E non aveva importanza se il suo appartamento si trovava al centoventunesimo piano: la gente di Capitol aveva occhi e orecchie da per tutto.  
Raggomitolata sotto le costosissime lenzuola di seta, decorate e ricamate a mano dalle bambine specializzate del distretto otto, Effie non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzare. Doveva assolutamente calmarsi o rischiava, l’indomani, di presentarsi all’incontro con le altre accompagnatrici con due grandi grandi e gonfi occhi rossi. Poi si rese conto che non sarebbe potuta andare in ogni caso, visto lo stato dei suoi capelli, e scoppiò a piangere più forte di prima.  
Sarebbe diventata lo zimbello degli Hunger Games!  
Già se le vedeva davanti, Veronica Martell e Lucretia Borgia, che ridevano di lei e la additavano come un fenomeno da baraccone. Stupida stupida Lucretia! No, non stupida. Cattiva, crudele, ipocrita e doppiogiochista erano termini molto molto più azzeccati per una persona orribile come lei.  
Effie si mise a sedere e si accorse che, per la disperazione, quando si era fiondata in camera da letto per scappare dal mondo, aveva abbandonato i sandali Elettra Ray rosa fenicottero sul pavimento come delle comunissime pantofole. Effie inorridì: non era da lei lasciarsi andare in quel modo.  
«Non puoi dargliela vinta. Non puoi cadere così in basso. Reagisci!», si disse.  
Si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano, raccolse i sandali e li ripose nella cabina armadio, sullo scaffale delle scarpe griffate. Infine, pugni sui fianchi, si guardò intorno in cerca di un miracolo.  
Vide il telefono sul comodino e pensò che avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto alla sua professionalissima parrucchiera di fiducia. Lei sì che svolgeva il suo mestiere con serietà. C’è un tempo per il lavoro e uno per i giochetti erotici, insomma! Non si possono mescolare le due cose. Sì, forse lei sarebbe riuscita a risolvere la… No, era fuori questione. Effie non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di confessarle il suo orribile orribile tradimento. Forse era giusto così, il karma la stava punendo per la sua infedeltà.  
Stava per mettersi di nuovo a piangere, preda della disperazione, quando si accorse della rivista Fashion Capitol abbandonata accanto al telefono. La prese e cominciò a sfogliarla a casaccio per la frustrazione. Aveva ormai perso le speranze, quando l’occhio le cadde su un articolo che aveva intravisto giorni prima, ma al quale non aveva prestato molto attenzione.

  
 _Cambia testa ogni volta che vuoi!_

Sei stanca di andare una volta alla settimana dal parrucchiere e spendere un patrimonio solo per una tinta o un taglio? Vorresti dormire qualche ora in più al mattino, invece di alzarti prestissimo per curare l’acconciatura nei minimi dettagli? Sei stufa di dover scegliere accuratamente i prodotti cosmetici per i tuoi capelli?  
La parrucca è la soluzione giusta per te!  
Una nuovissima tendenza che sta per invadere Capitol City con la sua prorompente briosità, che renderà la tua vita meno complicata e il tuo outfit ancora più perfetto.  
Le parrucche sono facili da applicare, sono divertenti, colorate, sbarazzine, eccentriche e, cosa ancora più importante, puoi cambiarle tutte le volte che vuoi, per avere un look sempre attuale, sorprendente e ogni volta diversamente originale.

  
Effie era… estasiata!  
Più andava avanti con la lettura, più si convinceva che una parrucca era la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi. Non solo perché avrebbe nascosto l’orrore che si ritrovava in testa e non avrebbe sottostato mai più a parrucchieri incompetenti; ma anche perché si sarebbe potuta sbizzarrire con i colori, le acconciature, gli accessori… aveva a disposizione migliaia di possibilità, milioni di abbinamenti, il tutto con uno sforzo e un dispendio economico minimi.  
Effie aveva appena scoperto il paese dei balocchi.  
Afferrò il telefono con foga, per poco non staccò il cavo dal muro, e compose rapidamente il numero riportato sull’articolo. Mentre tentava di spiegare alla tizia addetta alle ordinazioni (“Lei non capisce! Queste parrucche mi servono adesso. Non domani, e nemmeno tra un’ora. _Adesso_!”), per quale motivo avesse un urgente urgentissimo bisogno di ricevere le parrucche in giornata, Effie pensò che avrebbe fatto un vero figurone ai prossimi Hunger Games.  
Aveva la promozione in tasca, ne era più che sicura.

  
***

  
«E invece non sei stata promossa neanche quella volta».  
«Solo per colpa tua, Haymitch. Hai vomitato sui miei sandali Elettra Ray rosa fenicottero nel bel mezzo della Mietitura. Credevi che me lo fossi dimenticata?».  
Effie era intenta a togliersi gli ultimi bigodini dai capelli, davanti allo specchio del bagno. Haymitch la guardava, appoggiato allo stipite della porta (non per fare il figo, ma perché non era sicuro di reggersi in piedi). Da quell’angolazione, riusciva a intravedere le sue labbra, stirate e assottigliate per il disappunto.  
«Il passato è passato, dolcezza. Non portarmi rancore, ti verrà l’ulcera».  
Effie sbuffò, ma non replicò.  
«Piuttosto… che fine ha fatto il tizio?».  
«Alcide? Ha seguito il mio consiglio», esclamò Effie, improvvisamente sorridente. «Come vedi, qualcuno che ogni tanto apprezza i miei suggerimenti c’è». Haymitch le fece la linguaccia ed Effie scosse la testa. «Alcide ha seguito il mio consiglio, stavo dicendo. Ha mollato il negozio di parrucchiere e ha trovato lavoro al Black Orange».  
Haymitch sgranò gli occhi. «Il locale di spogliarellisti?».  
Effie annuì. «Una delle sue prime esibizioni si intitolava “Il sexy parrucchiere”. Devo ammettere che se la cava molto meglio come spogliarellista. Ha fatto bene a cambiare mestiere».  
«E tu come cazzo fai a saperlo?», chiese Haymitch.  
«Che domande!». Effie ripose l’ultimo bigodino nella scatola. «Mi ha regalato un biglietto per il suo primo spettacolo. Voleva scusarsi e al tempo stesso ringraziarmi. È stato un gesto davvero tanto tanto tanto carino da parte sua».  
«E tu sei andata?».  
«Certo! Sarebbe stato terribilmente maleducato rifiutare. Dopo lo spettacolo mi ha anche offerto da bere, comportandosi da vero gentiluomo oltretutto».  
Haymitch non aveva nessunissima voglia di scoprire cosa significasse _comportarsi da vero gentiluomo_ nel gergo tecnico di Capitol City. In compenso aveva un disperato bisogno di bere.  
Effie intanto si era fatta parecchio vicina e lo guardava con una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Haymitch?».  
«Uhm?».  
«Non so se hai notato, ma ho tolto tutti i bigodini».  
«Auguri».  
Invece di indispettirsi, Effie sorrise, come una ragazzina impertinente che ha disobbedito alla mamma. E poi, senza alcun preavviso, lo baciò. In un modo che non aveva nulla a che fare con una ragazzina. Il bisogno di alcool di Haymitch venne immediatamente rimpiazzato da un’altra necessità molto più impellente.  
«Ci spostiamo in camera da letto?».  
La mano di Haynitch stava già vagando sotto la vestaglia. «Assolutamente sì, dolcezza».  
«Ottimo! Prima lavati i denti, però. Il tuo alito è davvero davvero insostenibile».  
Lo baciò sul naso e uscì dal bagno sculettando.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi state chiedendo come mai in questa fanfiction Effie e Haymitch stanno insieme (È davvero necessario chiederlo? La coppia non parla da sola?), sappiate che questa storia si ispira al [Dragana-verse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragana). Perciò, se siete curiosi di scoprire come sia scoccata la scintilla tra i suddetti personaggi, vi consiglio caldamente di leggere [Rosso e champagne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/809710): è la fanfiction che mi ha fatto innamorare di questo pairing.  
> L’idea del parrucchiere gettonato tra le signore più per il suo aspetto che per le sue doti nel tagliare i capelli deriva dalle disavventure di un mio amico parrucchiere, al quale le sue clienti, spesso e volentieri, fanno proposte indecenti (però lui, a differenza di Alcide, è molto bravo nel suo mestiere).  
> Chi ha visto la serie tv True Blood sa chi è Alcide. Perché ho scelto lui? Oltre per l’indiscussa figaggine, intendete? Perché l’attore che lo interpreta era uno degli spogliarellisti nel film Magic Mike. E siccome due più due uguale quattro…  
> Lucretia Borgia e Veronica Martell sono due accompagnatrici, rispettivamente del distretto uno e del distretto quattro. Se volete saperne di più, leggete [questa fanfiction](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1317001&i=1). Mentre Elettra Ray è una delle più famose stiliste di Capitol City e [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1324094&i=1) la vediamo impegnata in un piacevole scambio di opinioni con Cinna. Sono entrambe storie di [OttoNoveTre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OttoNoveTre/pseuds/OttoNoveTre).  
> Ringrazio come sempre le mie sexy-assistenti Dragana e OttoNoveTre.  
> Un grazie anche a voi che mi seguite sempre.  
> Sperando che questo debutto nel fandom di Hunger Games non sia un fiasco totale… a presto, vannagio


End file.
